Kirkland's magic Cafe
by Iroyuki
Summary: Lovino gets stuck working in a seemingly normal cafe filled with a nerd band of employees, however he quickly learns it's a cafe that serves creatures of the underworld as well! Just how much will he go through just to help out his sick grandfather and two younger brothers? (Rated m for lovinos language and later plot)


**This is basically a rewrite of my prior "welcome to kirklands magic cafe" but with more plot and hopefully more intresting details. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lovino clutched his application in his hand, nearly crumbling it as he looked up to the sign above him. He wasn't sure what he was applying to exactly. Was it the job that said, 'Kafé Kirkland.'

Or perhaps the one that read 'Lukas's book stand.'

God, he was praying it wasn't the one that read 'Vladimir's charms'

He shook his head and mentally cursed his grandfather who made him apply here in the first place. Sure, he dropped out of college, but why did he have to work? It wasn't fair.

His younger brother Feliciano was still sapping it up in college and Marcello had yet to even leave highschool.

His eye twitched and he took a deep breath to calm down before he opened the small door to the café. It was only fair for him to work. His grandfather was in no shape to work anymore. It was his turn to take care of his family.

He entered and immediately took it in. It looked more or less like a normal café. The tan colored walls held so many frames with sketches of what looked like mythical creatures. On one end of the cafe, shelves made up the walls and a blonde sat at a desk reading.

The sound of clattering dishes was heard and chattering. All in all, very normal.

"Welcome to Kirkland's café. Seat for one?" A blonde asked moving in front of the Italian.

"N-no. I'm here to apply," Lovino said. The blonde's eyes widened behind his glasses before he smiled innocently.

"Of course. Right this way," he said leading him away. They came to the right door where the blonde teen knocked on the door. "Mr. Kirkland. It's the new applicant."

"Let him in," a voice said on the other end. The blonde teen opened the door and allowed Lovino in with a smile before closing the door behind him.

Lovino felt strange about this man. For one, he had to be roughly twenty seven. He had messy blonde hair and striking green eyes that looked down through paperwork. Lovino had to admit though, those thick eyebrows he had really bothered him the most.

"Mr. Vargas. Romulus has told me so much about you, but I want to hear some of it from you," the blonde known as Mr. Kirkland said.

"Can you tell me some of your strengths and weaknesses?" Mr. Kirkland finally looked up to Lovino who jumped slightly from his gaze.

"Well... I can make good coffee," Lovino said. He shivered as the blonde's eyes scanned him, scanned every movement he made.

Lovino appeared to be 20, 22 at most. He had dark auburn hair that was cut neatly and brushed to the side. He wore a simple burgundy button up shirt with a black tie that complimented his tan skin. His brown-green eyes were stunning with pride, though he himself shifted awkwardly. No doubt a handsome young man with a lot of self-doubt.

"And do you have experience with magic?" He asked flicking his pen around in his hand.

Lovino shifted and raised an eyebrow. "What? Is this a joke?" He asked. He himself didn't understand what kind of sick joke this was. Maybe they were freaks around here. Or they were testing him.

"None? Well not a problem. Romulus gave a good recommendation for you so you're already high at my list."

Lovino sighed in relief. His grandfather must had lied plenty for him.

"My only question is... Are you seriously willing to work here?" Kirkland asked almost darkly.

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"We serve monsters here, not just humans. This café is connected with the underworld as well. Don't think every customer will be human. We face many hard tasks here and I want to be sure you can be trusted at my café."

Lovino shifted his gaze trying to figure it out. He guessed this cafe was just filled with nerds talking nonsense and being over dramatic.

He had heard of plenty of those cosplay cafés and stuff, he figured it would be just the same but with fake magic.

"Yeah, I'm all for it," Lovino answered to entertain him. The blonde smiled and stood. "In that case, welcome to Kirkland's Magic Café. You can call me Arthur, let's work well together."

Lovino took his hand and watched his smile turn wider as their hands clasped. For a brief second, Lovino felt the blood drain from his head and everything spin, but as he let go of Arthur's hand, everything was as if that didn't just happen.

"Now, how about I introduce you to the other workers." Arthur opened the door and allowed the Italian boy out.

Lovino couldn't help but notice, the aura outside the small office looked a bit darker now, but it could just be his imagination.

They approached the front and on their way, Lovino began to hear music. Loud swing music. When he arrived, there was definitely no music, just chattering.

They entered the front where Lovino froze. The swing music that blared wasn't from a radio, nor an old juke box, but rather instruments that played on their own on a stage that wasn't there earlier.

As strange as it was, Lovino was more interested in the people sitting in the chairs and tables. They definitely weren't human. Some had horns, some wings, some had a completely different skin color, like blue or red.

He blinked over and over. He rubbed his eyes and a knot formed in his stomach.

The sight wouldn't go away and he turned to Arthur agressively.

"What did you do to me?" He asked harshly. "Where the hell am I?"

Arthur turned to him unamused. "You're in the café."

"Bullshit!" Lovino spat. "What kind of shit is this? This is fucking hell," Lovino said.

"I told you, this café is connected to the underworld and we serve monsters," Arthur replied.

"You were being serious?" Lovino asked horrified.

"Of course I was. What, do you think I just play around?"

Lovino only stared at him. "I... I don't want to work here," Lovino said marching away.

"About that," Arthur said. Lovino opened the door and stared at the dark street filled with passing monsters. It was a completely different realm. He ran back inside and looked to Arthur.

"Fix it," he hissed. "I can't. It's lunch hour in the monster realm so it stays," Arthur said.

Lovino groaned. "You know, you already sealed the deal. You're working here," Arthur said.

"No way, bastard. I'm not going to work with so many freaks!" Lovino said. The music stopped and everyone turned to him.

He gulped nervously, hoping they didn't tear him apart. "You know, you shouldn't be quick to judge. You're one of them," Arthur said.

Lovino looked at him shocked. "What? No, I'm not."

"Sure you are. I can get Lukas to expose you easy with an exorcism," Arthur said smiling cheekily.

"N-no! I'm a normal human," he said horrified. Arthur patted his shoulder. "Then why did your grandfather recommend you to us?" Lovino looked up in horror.

"N-no. I'm human."

Arthur sighed and pulled out a wand and aimed it towards the coffee machine.

Not long after, a mug floated in front of Lovino. "You already work here. I'm sure your grandfather would be upset if you quit before you even started," Arthur said.

Lovino looked at the hot liquid inside and took it. Arthur was right. His grandfather had it hard enough with his condition and all, he didn't want to anger him.

He took in the scent of the coffee and had to admit, it smelled amazing.

"Is this what you serve here?" He asked taking a sip. He melted into the taste.

"Yes. We also serve sweets," Arthur said. "I'm particularly fond of the scones. Mattie however really likes the blood brownies."

Lovino made a face of disgust. "Is he a Vampire?" Lovino asked. Arthur laughed and waved over the blonde.

The blonde walked over and smiled to Lovino. "Hello," he greeted. He wore big round glasses and his blonde locks were longish and looked amazingly soft.

His eyes were violet and he wore an aqua green button up shirt with tan colored pants and a brown apron. He held a tray with some cake on it.

"This is Matthieu. Matthieu, this is Lovino." Arthur introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Matthieu said softly. Lovino raised an eyebrow. This teen didn't look like a vampire.

"He's human," Arthur said. "O-oh. Wait if you're human then why do you work here?" Lovino asked. "Aren't you scared?"

Matthieu laughed lightly. "Not at all. Folk from here are much more respectful than at other places."

"So, still want to work here?" Arthur asked.

Lovino thought long and hard. With his grandfather ill and not working, someone had to earn money for them. Every other place had rejected him for his clumsiness and rude mouth, he didn't have a choice.

"Alright fine," he said. "Dammit, only because I need this job."

The two blondes nodded. "Then come meet our other workers."

Arthur led him towards the bookshelves and Lovino gasped. They were suddenly much bigger than earlier. There had to be at least a thousand books.

"Oh, are you a new employee?" The blonde sitting at the desk asked. He had stone hard violet eyes that were a bit more blue than Matthieu's. His hair was held back on the right side with a small cross shaped pin. Above him pinned to the wall was a sign reading 'Lukas's magic book stand.'

"Yes, this is Lovino," Arthur introduced. "Lovino, this is Lukas. He runs the book stand."

"This is a book stand?" Lovino asked. "Then what's a library, dammit? A new planet?" Lovino asked sarcastically.

Lukas stayed straight faced and looked from Lovino to Arthur. "I like him already," he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Two more, let's meet Vlad," he said leading the Italian away.

"Is he-"

"Lukas is pure human. He's a magic practicioner though," Arthur explained. Lovino nodded and looked at the coffin perched up in the corner.

Engraved in lit letters was "Vladimir's charms."

He felt shivers as Arthur knocked on the coffin lid. He already didn't like how this was going.

The lid shifted and Lovino jumped, getting ready to run off as the lid opened. However, out came a young man with dirty blonde hair and a cloak, with various vials in hand.

"Arthur. How many times have I told you. Not while I'm busy with-"

The blonde stopped talking as Arthur's eyes shifted to the person beside him. His eyes followed pursuit and landed on the small Italian staring at him with absolutely horror.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked.

"This is Lovino. He's a new employee," Arthur said. "Lovino, this is Vladimir. He runs the charms shop."

"A new employee!" Vladimir smiled widely, exposing long fangs and Lovino stepped back, ready to go fleeting Italian.

"Wow, his scent is amazing. I'd love to have you as a specimen," Vlad said dropping the vials and taking his hands. The glass vials shattered and the liquid inside seeped onto the wooden floor and burned through it.

Lovino trembled in place as the blonde stared at him excitedly. "What do you say? Forget Arthur and work for me."

Lovino shook his head and flinched. "You're scaring him, Vlad. Back off," Arthur said pulling the now frowning blonde off.

"How lame. I finally find one and you're not letting me have him. Not even a drop of blood?" Vlad asked.

"Y-you can't drink my blood, Vampire bastard!" Lovino yelped before trying to run away.

"Vampire?" Vlad questioned.

Just as Lovino had ran off, Arthur pulled out his wand and shot out a light towards Lovino. He floated up and back over to the two and was plopped back down.

"W-what?" He questioned what just happened.

"Okay first of all, that was rude. You can't just call people a Vampire and run off," Arthur scolded.

"And I'm not a Vampire," Vlad said.

"B-b-but your teeth and eyes. And you want my blood," Lovino stuttered out.

The blonde looked surprised and started laughing. "No, it's not like that. I use them for charms. Your kind are rare, so if I can even have a feather..."

His eyes almost glittered and he looked to Arthur hopefully.

"Forget it, Vlad. Lovino doesn't even know himself," Arthur said.

"Eh? I can help. Come on, I can create a potion that can help him." Vladimir looked to be a little too excited and Lovino had no idea why. Was he really some kind of magic creature, if so, what kind? Vladimir seemed to know.

"What am I exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, you're a-"

"Ask your grandfather," Arthur interupted. "It's not our place to tell you. Ask your grandfather if you wish to know. If you want us to help you, then we can."

Both Vlad and Lovino frowned. "Arthur it's like you enjoy ruining my life," Vlad said going back to the coffin and the door closed behind him.

"Okay final worker. Oh, he's the best one!" Arthur said excitedly leading Lovino away. They entered the large kitchen and Lovino gasped.

The utensils moved about on their own, doing all the hard mixing. At the counter stood a small man with jet black hair and...Ears?

"This is our baker, Kiku," Arthur said. He lead him closer and Kiku looked up.

"Ah, good afternoon," he said politely. Lovino only continued to stare at his ears as Arthur continued to talk.

" - vino. Lovino!"

"What?" He looked to Arthur. "I said introduce yourself."

"Oh. I'm Lovino Vargas," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kiku said bowing. It was then Lovino noticed his black kimono with white hemming and a large white bow in the back, almost like a girl's. Well, Kiku did look rather feminine.

His eyes then caught sight of something swaying. A tail!

A cat tail to go with the cat ears. "It's purrfect," Lovino thought aloud.

"Eh?"

He snapped out of his daze when Kiku looked at him embarrassed and Arthur tried to hold in his laughter.

"Wait, no! Dammit, I didn't mean to say that," Lovino said.

"He's a cat hybrid as you can tell. He's good with magic too."

Lovino nodded and Kiku pushed a small bowl towards him. "Try the chocolate," he told Lovino and handed him a small spoon.

Lovino took a spoonful and ate it, tasting the sweet chocolate with a hint of tangerine in it.

His eyes widened and he stared down at the bowl in pure awe. He looked back up to Kiku then back down to the bowl, repeating this twice more.

"W-what does reaction mean?" Kiku asked confused.

"He likes it," Arthur said smiling. This was a first, seeing Lovino like something. He figured the Italian had a thing for sweets that not even his thick attitude could hide.

He led the Italian to the door with a handbook and a change of clothes. "You can start Monday. And be sure to give your grandfather this," he said pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

He looked to door worriedly and hesitantly opened it.

He looked to the busy and brightly lit street with a welcoming warmth of sunshine. The human realm. He looked to a smug Arthur and quickly made his way home.

"Do you actually think he'll come back?" Matthieu asked as he joined Arthur to the door. "He looked absolutely terrified."

Arthur only shrugged. "The answer will reveal itself in three days time. Till then, we expect no changes to this cafe."

...

Lovino walked, his heart pounding in his chest. Everything was blurred as he hurried home. Sweat stuck his bangs to his forehead and he gasped as he took the final couple of steps to his home in a run. He opened the door and entered.

He closed the door and was met with his younger brother. Feliciano stared at him with soft golden eyes. "Well... How did it go?"

"I... Don't know." He replied in a cold sweat.

The twenty year old studied his brother confused and looked to a book and a uniform in his hand. "You got accepted!" He said excitedly. He pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Oh this is great. Just wait till nono finds out."

Lovino swallowed thickly and allowed his brother to pull him to the master bedroom. Feliciano dusted his brother's shirt, fixed his collar, and tried to neaten the sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. "Go ahead. Tell him," he said before slowly opening the door and watching Lovino ever so slowly go in.

The door shut behind him and Lovino swallowed ever so thickly.

His grandfather was a very good loving man. He always was, with the strength of two men and the apatite of three. But as of lately he layed in bed. He settled into his pillows and below his sheet where he no longer was the great Romulus he once was. The doctors don't know what hit him. Perhaps it was his old age, perhaps it was an unknown illness. But there in that bed, he suffered and the last of his family, his three darling grandsons, hated to see it come to this.

"How did it go my little Lovinito?" Romulus asked with a big smile.

Lovino trembled. He didn't want to work there. Monsters. His mind was still racing. He couldn't work there. It was suicidal.

But as his grandfather continued to smile at him expectantly, his mind blanked. There wasn't another option. His grandfather couldn't support them any longer. He had given them 13 wonderful years filled with love and happiness... He had to pay him back. And if that meant working in hell, then so be it.

He sunk his shoulders and ever so slightly turned his head away from his grandfather. "I got the job." He said quietly.

"I knew you could do it, son." Lovino looked up to a very pleased man. "I'm proud of you." Lovino nodded and left the envelope on the side of the bed.

"I couldn't get the job without you. You must have lied plenty to get me there," he said with a huff.

He sat beside his grandfather who was opening the letter. "Nonsense. I don't lie. I told him the truth. I know you are a very hard worker when you put your mind to it. Smart too, and very kind. I believe in you."

Lovino gave a light smile. Then his mind went to what Arthur said.

' _Ask your grandfather.'_

"What am I?" Lovino asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Romulus asked.

Lovino went silent. He must have been crazy. How could he ever ask his grandfather if he was some special creature or something.

"Forget it. It's nothing," Lovino said getting up. "I'll make us some dinner," he said as he walked away. He opened the door and paused as he was called.

"I truly am proud of you. This is the beginning to a new start," he said.

Lovino didn't turn around. Only walked out and closed the door. ' _You have no idea_ ,' he thought to himself.


End file.
